Sempre Acontece
by Kynn-chan
Summary: Problemas, parece ser a palavra-chave para datas comemorativas. Principalmente na casa de Naruto, lugar que reside uma ruiva irritada e um loiro a beira de enlouquecer por causa desses dois. Mas é Natal, o que pode dar errado? / LongFic


**Acontece nas Melhores Famílias**

Cara! Que preguiça. Está chovendo. E quando chove parece que dormir fica melhor ainda. Dormir com o barulho da chuva caindo no telhado, me diga se não é algo bom? Quando está chovendo eu gosto de fazer duas coisas, a primeira é dormir. E a segunda e tomar um banho de chuva. Minha mãe odeia quando faço isso. Hoje eu escolho dormir, porque eu cheguei muito tarde essa noite. Tipo 04:12 da madruga. Eu devo de estar com uma cara horrível.

É que ontem teve uma festa na casa do Sasuke, e eu fui. Na verdade quem tava dando uma festa era a Sakura-chan na casa dele, por que o Sasuke é muito anti-social. Os dois estão namorando, então juntaram uma comemoração - de dois meses de namoro - com a festa de véspera de Natal.

Só me lembro de uma coisa.

Quando eu cheguei lá, já me entregaram um copo - sim, um copo, e dos grandes - com sakê até a boca. Sabe, como eu não tenho meu carro ainda, então não tem perigo.

Hey, porque tá um cheiro de vômito na minha camisa? Alguém vomitou na minha camisa! Eca. Fui eu.

- NARUTO! - Kushina abre a porta com força. - Preguiça, levanta logo e vem me ajudar! - Grita no meu ouvido minha adorável mãe. E isso não foi sarcasmo.

- Já desço mãe. - resmunguei de olhos fechados.

- E escove os dentes. Está com um bafo de onça. - eu nem tô com bafo... De onça.

Ela saiu batendo a porta, e depois diz que nunca bate. Eu amo a minha mãe, por mais que ela faça coisas que eu acho muito absurdas. Às vezes acho que quando ela era criança, não era desse jeito, é meio difícil de acreditar, já que desde que eu me conheço por gente ela é assim. Bom, vou levantar logo, antes que ela venha com um balde de água fria pra cima de mim. E olha que ela é capaz. Minha mãe quando fica nervosa é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa, e quando eu digo qualquer coisa, significa tudo mesmo.

Tomei um banho e foi relaxante, serviu para me despertar. Uma coisa que eu não gosto é ficar sonolento de dia. É terrível, fico sem vontade de fazer qualquer coisa. E eu não sou assim. Vesti uma camiseta laranja e uma calça preta, calcei meu chinelo preto e desci lá pra baixo. No meio do caminho, encontrei meu pai. Nosso "Bom dia" é um cumprimento de mãos, que desde criança fazemos.

Eu e meu pai tivemos um curto diálogo. Eu não estava a fim de contar a verdade, e também não estava a fim de mentir, então ocultei a verdade. Caso contrário eu teria que me explicar, e explicar o porquê de estar bêbado - já basta eu não me lembrar das coisas, criar problemas logo de manhã, não é nada bom -, o que resultaria em uma discussão. E eu odeio discutir com o meu pai.

Acho-o a pessoa mais certa que eu conheço, a mais inteligente e sábia. Se ele escrevesse um livro, iria ser um best-seller. Meu pai é tão incrível, que mesmo que eu seja contrariado não consigo ficar bravo com ele. E eu sempre me sinto culpado por qualquer coisa que eu faça de errado, por que mesmo que ele não me diga, eu sinto só de olhar que ele ficou de cara. Ele é um cara muito talentoso, consegue ser o melhor em qualquer coisa que faça. Eu amo o meu pai.

Aí, agora fiquei sentimental. É o Natal. Por isso fico assim.

Tocou a campainha. Não tinha ninguém na sala e eu sou o mais próximo da porta, então fui atender. Abro a porta e só pode ser piadinha.

- Quem deixou esse mato verde aqui na porta? - eu não estou brincando, tem uma bola de grama aqui na porta.

- Eu não sou um mato verde, idiota. - o mato verde falou comigo! Ele tá criando vida própria! Dei um passo para trás e o mato verde começou a andar na minha direção! Até que...

- Eu sou um duende. - ele entrou. Olhou para mim. Meu primo Hiroshi estava vestido de... Duende?

- Hiro, não acha que está atrasado? O Halloween já passou faz tempo. - fechei a porta e fiquei encarando aquela coisa verde ambulante.

- Isso não é uma fantasia para o Halloween. - ele suspirou - Isso é um uniforme. Eu sou ajudante do Papai Noel.

Quando você pensa que a coisa não pode mais piorar, ela piora.

Que coisa mais retardada! Tá certo que Hiroshi ainda é uma criança e acredita em Papai Noel, e que ninguém quer acabar com a alegria da criatura. Mas cara, ele tem 10 anos! Alguém já devia ter tomado a devida atitude de contar que "Papai Noel não existe!"  
Eu já perguntei para o Hiro o que ele quer ser quando crescer, e adivinha o que ele respondeu.

"Eu quero trabalhar pro Papai Noel!"

Que raios de plano de vida é esse? Isso não existe! Eu sou um ser que incentiva os sonhos das pessoas, mas um sonho desses é totalmente sem nexo. Quando a coisa é ridícula, eu entro para incentivar. Já que ninguém tem coragem de dizer a verdade ao jovem bola verde, eu é que não vou ser o ser destruidor de sonhos. Dei corda para a conversa dele.

- Ele está ocupado. - Hiroshi falava sobre o Papai Noel. É legal vê-lo constrangido.

- Ah, claro. - isso foi sarcasmo. Às vezes eu esqueço e minha língua fica solta. Acabo de imaginar isso literalmente. Argh!

Então minha mãe chegou e acabou com inicio do fim do nosso diálogo. E logo saiu indo para o corredor. Mas é claro que eu a sigo, não sou doido de contrariá-la, principalmente no Natal.

Eu não sei ao certo quando notei isso, mas faz um bom tempo que minha mãe fica mais revoltada no Natal. Tudo começa no primeiro dia de dezembro. Nossa, ela inventa de querer montar a Árvore de Natal com a família toda. É nesse dia, que o espírito natalino contagia ela, e... Céus! É quase impossível agüentar. A mulher invoca de querer ser mandona, e o incrível é que o primeiro a se estressar sou eu. E o último pode ser um policial. Já que meu pai é um caminhão de paciência.

O problema é que minha mamãe quer tudo do jeito dela, a decoração natalina principalmente. Não sei por que ela ainda pede pra gente ajudar...

As coisas aqui em casa às vezes chegam ao extremo que vira caso de polícia. Só a polícia para resolver a maioria dos problemas aqui de casa. E olha que às vezes não tem lógica chamá-los. Acho que eles já até reconhecem nossas vozes no telefone, sem perguntar o nome.

Minha mãe começou falando um monte de coisas que até me perdi. Lembro-me dela ter comentado que ia na casa do meu tio Shigeki - ele desde que eu era pequeno, todo Natal se veste de Papai Noel - buscar algumas coisas. Nessa hora me deu fome, catei uma maça e comecei a comê-la.

- Então não esquece o Chester no forno, senão vai queimar. - Tenho coisa melhor para fazer do que ficar cuidando dum franguinho.

- Mãe pode deixar, eu cuido de tudo. Que mais? - ela andava de um lado para o outro.

Mamãe mandou uma lista inteira a ser feita unicamente por mim. É Natal. Tudo fica mais complicado, parece que até as horas passam mais rápido. Eis a lista:

Arrumar junto com o Hiro, os presentes do Amigo-X.

Arrumar a mesa - mesmo que pra ela, eu não saiba.

Ajudar o Minato com as renas. - pra ela, as renas estão todas tortas, mas elas estão do jeito que a dona Kushina quis! "Não queremos correr o risco de elas caírem e matarem alguém". Dai-me paciência.

Porque, tadinha, ela não sabe o quão perigoso é aquele telhado.

Lembro-me que dois dias depois da Árvore, vieram os pisca-piscas. São ultra-pisca-piscas, que vem com uma montoeira de enfeites, que piscam e fazem muitas pessoas pararem na frente da sua casa para ficaram olhando e tirando fotos. Minha mãe nunca economiza no Natal, principalmente se for para ser a melhor. Eu há acho um pouco exagerada.

Estava eu e meu pai, dando uma de equilibristas, sofrendo um bocado, enquanto colocávamos os enfeites nos lugares que Kushina exigia. Os lugares mais difíceis e incomuns. E eu ainda caio na dela, que dizia "É fácil, qualquer um pode fazer isso". Qualquer um? Eu não gosto de ser mais um, então eu faço coisas como essa, para mostrar que não sou qualquer um. A nossa casa, graças a Kushina, é toda fodona. É o meu jeito de dizer "É linda". Minato devia de estar muito feliz para fazer as vontades da ruiva.

Vou empurrando ela para fora da cozinha.

- Porque toda a pressa? - ela fez uma cara furiosa que gelei até onde não devia. Ainda bem, que tinha uma resposta na língua.

- Quanto mais cedo você for, mais cedo você volta - e então ela me olhou desconfiada - E nós dois sabemos que a família do papai odeia atrasos.

- Tá, tá. Mas não se esqueça do Chester. - ela está mais preocupada com o franguinho do que comigo?

E ela se vai. Estou mais calmo agora. Sério, acho que tenho ansiedade ou fobia. Quando minha mãe me diz para fazer muitas coisas, e ela começa a explicar cada uma delas - e eu já sei como fazer -, me dá agonia e ela não entende! Ok, já desabafei. Vamos ao trabalho.

Ela já tinha colocado o Chester no forno, então é só controlar o _time_. Tenho tempo para fazer as outras coisas. Voltei para a sala e vi Hiro no maior papo com meu pai. Eu passei por eles e fui direto à salinha que a Kushina deixou os presentes. Abro a porta e tcharam! Cadê o chão? Velho, isso aqui tá entupido de presentes, sabe o que é você quase se afogar em tantos embrulhos? Se eu fosse claustrofóbico esse lugar não seria nada agradável.

Que vontade de me jogar em cima dessas coisas! Eu acho que vou fazer isso enquanto ninguém tá vendo. Quero ver depois pra desamassar, acho melhor não, não quero fazer isso, vai estragar e depois eu vou-me foder. Vou ou num vou?

Eu vou! Eu pulei em cima dos presentes todos bonitinhos. Cara! Foi tão incrível! Com uma cara de bobo-alegre, realizei mais uma vontade instantânea! Será que dá para mergulhar? Tipo começar a nadar? Eu acho que eu vou tentar...

-Naruto! O que diabos você tá fazendo? - Minato aparece e estraga minha felicidade. Dá onde ele surgiu?

- Eu? Eu... Tava pegando os presentes! É isso! - tentei fazer minha cara mais convencida que tenho.

- Não é o que parece. - ele arqueia uma sobrancelha.

- Nunca é o que parece.

- Hey! - Hiroshi chega - Naruto está ficando preguiçoso e não quer ajudar o Papai Noel no Natal!

Me levanto com um pouco de dificuldade. Peguei o máximo de presentes que consegui. Fui para a sala. Eu meio que joguei ali e disse para o Hiroshi arrumar debaixo da Árvore, enquanto eu voltava para buscar mais e depois o resto. Cansei, se abaixar e levantar não é tão fácil quanto parece. Preciso de água. Muita água, para beber e para tomar banho, cara tô fedendo. Eca.

A campainha tocou e quem foi atender? Eu! E eu estava bem longe. Abri a porta e...

- NARUTO! - Grita uma voz masculina e grave. Jiraya. Meu avô. Ele tem uns cinqüenta anos e é mulherengo. Pior que é bom de papo! Impressionante. Meu avô paterno é um tarado, mas não deixa de ser gentil entre aspas. Ele é muito esperto, apesar de eu meio que duvidar da origem de sua sabedoria.

- Ero-sannin! - Ero-sannin é um apelido. E ele me abraçou. Só tem duas razões para ele fazer isso, uma é quando a gente não se vê por muito tempo, e a outra, é quando ele está muito feliz.

Nós se vimos na semana passada, então não há motivos para saudade. Mas ele está bem feliz, então isso só quer dizer uma coisa. Ou a noite passada foi uma beleza, ou ele tá namorando.

- Naruto, está aqui é a Tsunade. - Jiraya me apresenta uma mulher loira, ao seu lado.

Minhas deduções estavam certas.

- Olá Tsunade-san. - sorri. Ela retribuiu.

- Naruto, é um prazer conhecê-lo. - Ela me beijou na testa e... Ela esfregou na minha cara... Aqueles... Peitos enormes dela!

Eles entraram e fechei a porta. Eu sei o que o Jiraya viu nela. Peitos enormes.

Que vergonha, eu devo ser um alienígena, porque a cara de desgosto que ela fez...

- Naruto, cadê o Minato? - Jiraya interrompe meus pensamentos.

- Alguém me chamou? - ele aparece abrindo a porta de entrada. Meu pai tava lá fora, e ninguém o viu? Alguém estava bem distraído olhando para a loira...

Apontei para o Jiraya, Minato sorriu e foi cumprimentá-lo.

- Naruto, será que você não tem nada mais importante para fazer, não? - meu pai fala olhando para o casalzinho. E foi aí que tomei providências, querem conversar e não me deixam participar! Ah, mas é agora que eu não deixo também.

- Ah tenho sim, e é justamente com você. - respondo e cruzo os braços. Fiz uma cara de quem sabe de tudo. - Kushina que pediu. - terminei a frase e recebi um olhar preocupado do meu pai.

- Ok. Pai, eu tenho que ajudar o Naruto com alg- meu pai foi interrompido pelo meu avô, que fez questão de dizer o que lhe veio à cabeça.

- Eita, mas pau mandado é assim mesmo. São nessas horas que sabemos quem manda na relação.

- E você já disse quem manda na nossa relação, Jiraya? - Tsunade interveio na conversa, tomando todos os olhares curiosos para si. Eu não sei por que, mas não fui muito com a cara dela.

- Minato, você não tem que ajudar o Naruto? - meu avô desviou da pergunta. Esperto, acha que se safou, mas garanto que ela não vai desistir. E eu também quero saber.

Mas então eu me lembrei que uma coisa. Minha mãe pediu para eu arrumar a mesa, mas para ela eu não sei fazer isso, então uma mulher deve saber, né? Então, eu pedi pra Tsunade e o Jiraya fazerem isso, assim, me dou bem.

Bem, não é uma palavra certa, quando algo não dá certo, não é mesmo?

Eu tinha ido com meu pai arrumar as renas lá no telhado, e eu já contei como lá em cima é perigoso. Então tivemos que fazer "operação tartaruga" e por esse motivo parece que tudo passa em câmera lenta, no mesmo instante em que meu pai me mandava segurar a rena, eu vi a Hinata passando na rua, com muitas sacolas nas mãos, mas isso é o de menos. Ela usava um vestido azul florido, o vento batia em seu cabelo a deixando mais linda. A cena toda era tão linda, que eu não queria tirar os olhos dela. Então...

Eu escorreguei, virando uma bola de neve. Em um segundo eu fazia do telhado um escorregador, batendo a cara na rena - que não saiu de cima de mim -, e em outro eu caia na piscina que por um milagre estava bem perto.

Meu, acho que apaguei, porque não vi mais nada.

- Naruto? - a voz era conhecida. - Como está se sentindo?

O que será que aconteceu? Abri meus olhos e procurei o ser que me chamara. Era muito parecida com a Sakura-chan. Ah não ser por uma diferença. Tinha cabelo roxo. No pode ser a Sakura-chan, ela nunca mudaria a cor do cabelo. Deve ser alguma garota punk que resolver me ver. Não isso não tem lógica.

Mas a voz é muito igual. Essa garota punk ficou mais estranha ainda.

- Estou bem, agora quem é você? - me sentei na cama. Ela fez uma cara estranha e olhou para a Tsunade. O que ela faz aqui?

- Acho que é por causa do teu cabelo. Nem eu mesma te reconheci. - disse a Tsunade pra ela. As duas coisas se conhecem?

- Naruto, é a Sakura - meu pai falou com bastante certeza.

Então a garota punk era mesmo a Sakura-chan. O problema foi me lembrar dela ontem. O que aconteceu com o cabelo dela foi apenas um desastre partindo do Sasuke. Ele resolver ajudar a pintar o quarto dela, e uma das paredes era roxa. A esperta da Sakura-chan resolveu ficar segurando a lata de tinta pro Sasuke, enquanto ele pintava a parede e por um descuido, ele bateu o braço na lata que foi exatamente na cabeça dela. Ela disse que tentou tirar a tinta do cabelo, mas saiu bem pouco. Foi ontem de manhã que aconteceu. Eu menti dizendo que me lembrava, mas eu não me lembro, porque estava bêbado, como eu já disse.

A minha situação não é das melhores.

Pois é, eu ganhei também alguns machucados. Meu caneco! Nessa brincadeira toda: ralei meu braço, ganhei um hematoma no estômago e tenho um galo na testa. Bem no Natal. Que coisa linda.

E eu ainda não fiz nem a metade do meu... O Chester!

Cara, como eu me esqueci do frango?

Eu corro o mais rápido que posso, e sinto um fisgado no joelho, eu devo ter batido na queda. Droga! Cheguei à cozinha e sabe aquele bagulho anti-incêndio? Ele estava apitando e dois segundos depois uma chuva artificial caiu na cozinha.

Enfim, eu me fodi por que não existia mais Chester, minha mãe já estava quase chegando e eu só tinha 30 minutos pra arranjar um Chester novo. E me diga aonde você acha um Chester novo no Natal, próximo à hora de todo o comércio fechar? Tipo, ainda não inventaram esse lugar, então eu vou ficar na mão.

Eu só avisei meu pai, gritando enquanto corria para fora. Sei lá se ele escutou, mas eu avisei.

Ótimo, para onde ir agora? Eu fui correndo até todos os lugares que vendem comida - mais próximas - que eu sabia que existiam e todos estavam fechados. Eu disse FECHADOS. Seria errado eu pedir um Chester para alguém?

É por que eu acabei de encontrar o Neji, então fui bater um papo e ver se ele tem um Chester para me dar, eu posso fazer qualquer coisa em troca. Mas o medonho não quis nem saber o que eu queria, só quis saber de dizer que acha o Shikamaru gay, por que o cara mandou um convite pra sair como ele. Eu não consigo acreditar que o Shikamaru seja gay, mas que o Neji pode ser... É claro, que eu não falei isso na cara dele, não sou louco. Mas me ofereci pra descobrir a verdade já que sou bem amigo dele, e a alma bondosa do Neji falou mais auto e ele disse o que eu queria em troca. E eu como não sou bobo nem nada, logo de cara pedi dois Chester's. Ele fez uma cara estranha, e disse que realizaria meu pedido se eu o convidasse e mais uma pessoa para o jantar de Natal. Depois o Shikamaru que é gay.

Eu voltei para casa o mais de pressa possível e bastante desesperado. Será que a minha mãe já chegou? Pois é. Ela já chegou. Eu só me fodo nessa merda! Kushina já estava na porta me esperando com a maior cara de zangada que ela tinha.

- Então Naruto, o que você fez com o meu Chester? - ela tinha cruzado os braços.

- Eu já dei um jeito nisso.

- Você. Queimou. O. Chester. No. Natal! - ela gritou fechando os olhos. - Eu confiei em você! "Mãe pode deixar, eu cuido de tudo." - ele me imitou!

- Eu já falei que dei um jeito. - ela tá me estressando.

- Que jeito? Infeliz, você tá virando Emo? - ela pôs as mãos na cintura - Não quer participar do Natal não participe, mas também não estraga!

- Que Emo, mãe? - sabe quando filho se revolta com a mãe? - Eu quase morri hoje e você está mais preocupada com o frango do que comigo?

Eu não queria continuar discutindo, ainda mais ali fora, onde os vizinhos escutam tudo. Então, eu entrei e deixei-a gritando meu nome. Fui para o meu quarto e tomei um banho. Não foi muito agradável, porque meus ferimentos arderam. Eu ouvi minha porta ser aberta e alguém chamar por meu nome. Era uma voz masculina. Disse um "eu já vou", enquanto trocava de roupa. Abri a porta e Sasuke estava sentado na cadeira do computador.

Expliquei para ele tudo o que tinha acontecido. Sasuke é um grande amigo, meu melhor amigo. Sempre quando conversamos sérios, ele me dá autos conselhos, e dos bons. E foi o que mais uma vez ele fez, meu deu um conselho. Sasuke me disse que Neji já tinha chegado com a Tenten, por isso ele subiu. Sasuke e Neji, não se dão muito bem, então para evitar desentendimento, cada um evita o outro. Se bem que hoje vai ser bem complicado. Depois vai ter o rango, Amigo-X e sabe-se lá o que mais.

Eu e Sasuke descemos eram 19:30. Ele estava na beca! Eu não. A campainha tocou e eu fui atender. A família do meu pai chegou. E a primeira coisa que a mãe do Hiroshi me disse foi:

- Cadê o Hiro-kun? - eu lá vou saber onde a assombração se meteu?

Meu pai veio me dizer que o _secret-friend_ ia ser antes do rango, e que os Hyuuga estão no Amigo-X, e eu não sabia - só sabia dos Nara -, e o Neji não me falou, miserável! Agora que eu não sei mesmo quem me pegou. Porra, só por que eu tava querendo ganhar um ticket "vale Rámen de Porco por um mês no Ichiraku" e agora não vou ganhar. Merda.

Eu fui até a mesa de petiscos, catar alguma coisa para comer, minha barriga é perigosa, ela pode roncar auto. Tinha um troço meio amarelo com vermelho, e quando você está com fome, vai qualquer coisa. Eu comi aquilo e era tão bom que peguei mais, enchi minha boca, até que algo muito picante começar a queimar minha boca! Eu saio gritando "água!" pela casa e todo mundo me olhava estranho; não tenho culpa, aquele troço tem pimenta!

Eu fui correndo até a cozinha onde estavam algumas tias e minha mãe conversando. Minha mãe estava abrindo uma garrafa de vinho e como a pia estava ocupada, eu peguei a garrafa da mão dela e virei goela abaixo! Acontece que isso teve conseqüência, minha mãe começou a falar um monte de merda, e me lascou um tapa, bem ouvido. Será que ela não sabe que isso pode me deixar surdo?

Ouvi a mãe do Hiro dizer que doeu até nela. E nem me fale, senti um líquido escorregar pelo meu rosto. Eu me desesperei mais, porque eu não estava ouvindo muita coisa. Tudo era baixo demais. Ai que agonia. E se eu ficar surdo para sempre? Aí minha mãe ficou preocupada, precisa chegar nesse extremo?

Pingou sangue na minha camiseta branca. Fora as muitas gotas de vinho que eu tinha derramado quando o tomei. Eu saio da cozinha apressado e minha mãe e minhas três tias vieram atrás. Todo mundo está falando baixo. Kushina foi falar com a Tsunade que eu acho que estava bêbada, então ela chamou a Sakura-chan. Ela é médica, então sabe das coisas. Só não entendo por que ela me apagou!

Eu acordei com meu ouvido pulsando. Meu pai estava ao meu lado. Ele sorriu quando me viu acordar. Perguntou-me como eu me sentia, quando fui responder, minha mãe apareceu no meu quarto.

- Naruto. - ela deu uma jogada de olhar para o meu pai e ele saiu do meu quarto. Eu fiquei com um pouco de receio. O que mais ela vai fazer comigo?

- Filho, desculpe. - ela sentou na beira da minha cama. E passou a mão em meu cabelo, fazendo um típico carinho. Eu não guardo rancor. E quanto mais eu e minha mãe brigamos, mais a gente se ama. Eu me sentei e a olhei nos olhos. São olhos verdes que me olham carinhosamente.

- Mãe, eu te entendo.

- Você estava certo, eu só me foquei no Natal e me esqueci de você. Que tipo de mãe eu sou? - ela fazia uma cara de incrédula. Eu ri, quando fui responder ela disse:

- Eu te amo loirinho - ela sorriu e bagunçou meu cabelo.

- Eu também te amo, mãe. - nós nos abraçamos e tudo voltou ao normal.

Eu já ouvia normalmente, e lá embaixo todos já haviam chegado. Quando desci avistei a Hinata. Oh Céus! Como ela é linda! Num vestido azul escuro justo na cintura e soltinho até o joelho. Seu cabelo preso em um coque com aqueles palitinhos japoneses, a pele dela é tão branquinha. Nossos olhares se encontraram, e ela deu um sorriso tão lindo que quase desmaiei - que coisa gay. Mas cara, eu acho que estava babando, suas bochechas ficaram rosadas. E que vergonha, ela toda linda e eu todo desarrumado. Dei um jeito de voltar lá pra cima e me ajeitar. Bom, eu vesti um terno preto, camisa branca - tomara que eu na suje - e gravata vermelha. Gosto de contraste de cores. Olhei-me no espelho e o galo tinha diminuído bastante. Desci, quase tropeçando nos degraus de tanto nervosismo.

Minato fazia um discurso de agradecimento. Enquanto as pessoas iam se juntando na sala. Encontrei o Shikamaru e fiquei ao lado dele conversando baixo. Acabei descobrindo que o convite era para a Temari, e nem ele sabia como foi parar nas mãos do Neji. Depois eu olhei para o canto e vi Jiraya e Tsunade completamente bêbados, o que será que passa na mente pessoas assim? Eu é que não quero saber.

- Ei Naruto, vai ter que beijar o Shikamaru. - Neji, aquele ser metido, me fala uma besteira dessas.

- Por quê? - perguntei na maior inocência.

- Está de baixo de um visco. - ele sorriu travesso. Eu acho o Neji bem estranho. Putz! O que significa? Eu olhei para cima e tinha um bagulho verde pendurado no batente da porta.

Shikamaru saiu de perto de mim. Beleza, todo mundo sabe o que significa menos eu.

Uma coisa curiosa do Amigo-X, é que alguém deu uma faca de presente. E adivinha quem. Acertou quem disse Neji. Ele pegou o Sasuke. Me diga, qual o problema dessa pessoa? Quem em sã consciência dá uma faca de presente? Sasuke não ficou contente, mas ele sabe esconder o que sente. Sasuke pegou meu pai. Não consegui ver o que ele deu de presente.

Eu fiquei muito feliz, surpreso e sem palavras, quando soube quem tinha me pegado. Foi a Hinata! Cara! Quase fiz o Natal virar Ano-Novo! Ela me deu O presente que eu queria! Qualquer coisa que ela me desse eu ficaria muito feliz. Acho que não falei ainda, mas a Hinata é minha namorada. Faz 11 meses que estamos juntos. A cada dia que se passa fico mais apaixonado por ela.

Eu tinha pegado o Jiraya, mas como o pervertido estava bem ocupado, eu entrego o presente dele depois - eu comprei um livro em branco, por que o "Ero-sannin" gosta de escrever coisas... E também uma caneta, que tem uns desenhos de sapos. Revelei também quem ele pegou - ele me contou quem era. Foi a minha mãe. Ele zuou com ela - deu um rolo de macarrão -, mas deu um presente de verdade depois.

E então veio o rango! Meu estômago estava na boca. Usaram a faca do Sasuke para cortar o Chester - aquele Chester do Neji. E foi divertido, teve muitas piadinhas, muita comida, muitas risadas, muita comida, muitos olhares, muita comida, muitas conversas e muita comida.

Eu já disse que tinha muita comida? Velho, me arrebentei de tanto comer. Também, eu passei o dia inteiro sem por alguma coisa no estômago. Então eu tomei vergonha na cara e fui falar com a Hinata. Ela estava lendo um cartão.

- Oi Hinata. - sorri. E eu estou tremendo por dentro. Não importa que dia seja, sempre que me aproximo dela fico nervoso e inquieto. Ela é incrível, me faz ter diversas sensações.

- Naruto-kun... Olá. - ela é tão meiga.

- Quer dar uma volta lá fora? Minha mãe decorou tudo. - dei os créditos para a Kushina. Afinal, ela me ama mesmo.

- Ah, cla-claro. - ela fica mais linda quando gagueja.

Nós dois saímos de mãos dadas, eu fui um perfeito cavalheiro. Não sei como, mas fui. Era Lua cheia e o céu estava todo estrelado. Eu indiquei um banco tipo de praça para a gente se sentar. Acredita que até o banco é decorado? Tem um Papai Noel em cima, e os arbustos estão cheios de pisca-piscas. Na piscina foram colocadas aquelas vitória-régia flutuantes. Está incrível aqui. Mais incrível ainda com a presença da Hinata.

- Hina! Desculpa estar com você só agora.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Seu pai me contou que você esteve muito ocupado hoje.

- Você sempre me entende. - eu sorri. - Eu te amo, Hina.

- Te amo Naruto.

E acho que já estava atrasado o suficiente para ficar enrolando. Eu fui me inclinando para mais perto dela, eu queria selar nossos lábios com um beijo, mas a Hina-chan só me deu um selinho e depois virou o rosto. Eu fiquei no vácuo. Ela riu. Está me provocando Hina-chan? Eu adoro desafios. Discretamente ela apontou para um canto. Eu olhei para lá e encontrei dois seres que eu adoraria não conhecer.

Sempre quando alguém fica bêbado só faz cagada. E hoje não foi diferente. Jiraya pode ser um estraga-prazeres quando bem quiser, e só bastou a Tsunade - agora eu definitivamente não vou com a cara dela - apontar na nossa direção, para que o mundo inteiro nos desse atenção. Constrangedor.

Eu só peguei na mão da Hina e tirei a gente de lá, antes que eu fizesse um escarcéu. Ela é tímida, não gosta de se expor muito e eu entendo ela. Nós fomos para a entrada da minha casa. Ali não tinha ninguém.

- Hina-chan... Você sabe o que significa visco? - nesse momento eu procurava o tal do visco.

- É um enfeite que se pendura no batente da porta, se um casal para debaixo dele... Tem de se beijar. Mesmo que não seja um casal.

Ah! Então era isso. Neji cérebro de minhoca!

- Hinata, senão se importa, pode me acompanhar até de baixo de um visco?

- Naruto-kun... Po-porque? - ela ficou vermelha. Amo as reações dela.

- Quero só brincar com a tradição.

Ela riu. A risada da Hina é contagiante. Incrivelmente nós já estávamos de baixo de um visco. Foi mais fácil. Dessa vez não tinha ninguém para atrapalhar. E um beijo se formou ali, calando-nos. Tudo tão mágico, digamos que o cenário ajudou bastante. Foi tão intenso que parecia que nada podia dar errado, que o meu dia todo tumultuado valeu apena.

Mas sabe como é, tudo que é bom, dura pouco. Alguém abriu a porta e nos separou. Era o Sasuke com a Sakura-chan.

- Os pombinhos querem assistir um filme? Tá certo que não é melhor do que o quê estava fazendo, mas... Podem aproveitar lá dentro. O que acham? - Sasuke perguntou, enquanto Sakura entregava para ele uma taça de espumante.

Olhei pra Hina-chan, ela deu de ombros, então tudo bem. Assenti para Sasuke e fomos - eu e a Hina-chan pelo menos - em silêncio para dentro.

Lá na sala mesmo, víamos o filme "Simplesmente Amor". Eu não consegui ver os primeiros 10 minutos - eu tava com a cabeça no ombro da Hina-chan - já tava quase dormindo. Quase morto de sono, desmaiei - agora de sono - no colo da Hina-chan. Depois de todo o tumulto, eu consegui ficar em paz. Mas o Natal é isso, apesar das confusões, sempre temos momentos bons para relembrar e - principalmente - risadas para dar.

E acima de tudo, temos de lembrar qual é a verdadeira importância do Natal. E eu sei que você sabe qual é.

* * *

**PARA O CONCURSO COMEMORARTE.**

**_Olá pessoas, não fazem ideia de como foi problemático escrever isso. ^^ Agora eu dou risada de todos os apuros que passei. Espero que gostem e sintam-se avontade para deixar uma review. _**

**_Agradecimento especial: Carol sua louca que tem ideias erradas, mas que me ajuda a ter ideias certas. Muito obrigada pela sua paciência! Amo muito você Sagu! ^^_**


End file.
